Revised Testamony
by cd11
Summary: : A court case that Sam testified in goes bad as she recants her testimony. She made Alexis look bad and barely escapes perjury charges. But will Sam escape Mom's anger? This rating is T for f/f spanking. If one does approve don't read it.


Revised Testimony: A General Hospital story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to its creators. Story: A court case that Sam testified in goes bad as she recants her testimony. She made Alexis look bad and barely escapes perjury charges. But will Sam escape Mom's anger? This rating is T for f/f spanking. If one does approve don't read it.

Sam McCall had never had such a long day and an even longer car ride. Her mother Alexis Davis was driving to her home. She had told Sam after the disaster in court told her that they were going to her place for a heart-to heart talk that was overdue, in her words. After that was total silence.

Sam tried to explain her action on court and her reasons behind it, but all she got was a narrow-eyed glare from her mother. "Oh lord!" she thought to herself, as they pulled into the driveway.

They both walked into the house in the country. Sam looked around for her two sisters, hoping for witnesses and maybe protection. "They are not here, Sam." Alexis spoke for the first time since court. "I told them to go out and have fun, while you and I have a few things out."

Sam had not noticed what her mother sat on the table by the chair. "Look Mom, I'm sorry about what happened in court, but there was no way that I could tell the story in court."

"Not tell the story?!" Alexis said. Trying to get her self together. "You swore out a deposition, and then you changed it, On the stand, no less!. Looking at her oldest daughter as if she was slightly addled. "Just in case you have forgotten, that is call perjury." Alexis glared at her. "People go to jail for it, just in case that little fact slipped your mind!"

Sam just looked to the floor and looked back to Alexis. "I could not go thought with it."

Trying to reason with her Mom, "After all, it's not like it was a criminal case." Then with a small grin, she added. "And anything that ticks Carly off is not the worst thing in the world."

This bit of logic did not set well with Alexis; "Normally I would agree." She relied. "However, Lying in court is not a good idea, even to stick it to Carly."

"I'm surprised you don't blame Jason's bad influence." Sam whispered under her breath.

This was a very bad idea. "Whispering under one's breath?" Alexis said "Taking lessons for your little sister?" Sam was immediately sorry for that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that."

"Just for the record." Alexis said "I despise what Jason does for a living. But as a person and the man who is in my oldest daughter's life, I think the world of him." That statement made Sam start to cry.

Alexis walked over and hugged her. "Don't do that." She said. "No reason to cry, not yet anyways." Sam was puzzled by the last statement. "But since you brought up the subject of Jason. I think I could say that he would have been furious with your performance today. You were not smart."

Sam nodded ruefully. "And I'm sorry for being bratty just now."

Alexis smiled "I know you are sorry. Normally I would let it go, but all things considered." As she stood up. "I've decided on a different course of action." Sam looked puzzled and a little worried. "What do you…" but she got no further when Alexis took a firm grip on her left earlobe and pulled Sam to her feet. "OWWWW, Mom what are you doing?" Alexis pulled her unwillingly to the chair where she sat down and pulled Sam across her knee, and firmly took her by the waist.

Looking down at her mother's carpet, Sam's eyes were wide in alarm "Mom you can't seriously think that you are going to spank." SMACK! "OW!" Alexis then brought her hand down on the other side of Sam's bottom even harder SMACK!

"STOP MOM, I'M SORRY!" Sam shouted. Alexis glared down at her daughter. "No, you're not sorry Sam. But your going to be before this is done." She said. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Sam's legs started kicking as she squirmed over her mother's lap. This was totally humiliating for her, at 29 years of age to be over her mother's knee getting spanked like a child.  
Alexis stopped for a moment and Sam started to stand, but Alexis pushed her back down. "Oh we're not done yet young lady!" she said. You have behaved like a idiot and a spoiled little brat." To which Sam had to reluctantly agree. "So I decided that I am going to get to the bare essentials with you." Then she started pulling Sam's pants down to her knees. "MOM!" Sam wailed as her bottom was totally bared. Alexis reached for the wooden hairbrush that she had brought out and then brought it down on Sam's reddened backside with a loud SPLAT!

"YEOW!" Sam yelled. Alexis went to work with the hairbrush with a vengeance. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "I'll bet this will be the last time you perjure yourself in court again?"

Sam said "Yes."

SMACK! "Yes what, Samantha?"

"Yes Ma'am." She said

"Are you going to brat your mother anymore?" letting the hairbrush rest on Sam's now red-hot bottom.

"No ma'am." She said softly sniffling. Alexis pulled Sam's pants back up over her hips and sat her up. Sam's face was almost as red as her bottom was. As she sat on her mother's lap. Alexis sternly glare at her. "Never again. Am I clear?" she said

"Yes Mom,: Sam said quietly. Then both women hugged each other and just held each other. "God you scare the hell out of me girl." Alexis said crying in Sam's embrace.

Sam replied "At least Kristina and Molly were not here to see this." Alexis laughed "I would not embarrass you to that extent." Frowning at Sam "This time at any rate." Shaking her finger in warning. "But be warned, if there is a next time I might not be so worried about you being embarressed."

"Understood." Sam said. They both stood up and walked to the kitchen, as they both got coffee. Sam began to regain some of her dignity back. "Ow." She said as she gingerly sat down. "Lucky thing Jason is out of town. He would never ever let me hear the end of this."

"That's right." Alexis said, reaching over to stroke Sam's face "So don't put me in the position of having to tell him."

Sam reached for her Mom's hand and kissed it. "Ok'

Any further conversation was halted as Molly and Kristina walked into the house. "Hey." Molly said as she walked into the kitchen. Looking to her sister's reddened eyes and her mother, Kristina asked "Everything ok?"

"Sure." Sam said "We had a little trouble in court." Alexis finished for her "But it all worked out." Changing the subject "So how was your day?" Sam asked

The sisters and the mother got into their days, but left out the embarrassing parts.

But Molly and Kristina had their suspicions. Especially later that night when Molly found the hairbrush sitting in the living room. She thought about if for a moment, as her eyes went wide as she though to herself "Did Mom actually spank Sam?" Molly shook her head and thought "There are times to mind one's business and this is one of them."

Poor Sam she thought. But laughed a little.

_**Fins.**_


End file.
